lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The End of The Universe
Chapter 1 "Delta-Three! Come in! Delta-Three, come in!" "Blast. Another one of the sqauds down." Overbuild commented, looking over the shoulder of the Comms Manager. Duke would not be pleased. This was the 6th sqaud to go onto Crux Prime and never be heard from again. They couldn't be certain, though - they had recently been relocating to a new base in the Forbidden Valley after the incident at Avant Gardens. Most of the equipment had been damaged in the rush to hold as much ground as they could, some of which the could not save. Numerous Receptors around the Paradox Base were destroyed; leaving the Sentinel Air Forces without targets, only making the situation worse. A stromling managed to get through before they blew up the bridge, and part of the bridge had a hole blown in it from a Mech attepting to smash a fleeing Engineer along the highway. With all of this chaos, their base on the cheery little planet chunk was nearly destroyed. Basic equipments and things were left behind to allow HQ to monitor activity. Forbidden Valley was easily the safest, and most dangerous, spot to relocate to. Nimbus Station was under attack, and some Minifigs in strange armor had come to help defend. Overbuild, Hale and Exeter had all seen the effectiveness of these new weapons and armor, and have recovered some of them from fallen Minifigs. They already are planning on reverse-engineering them for their own purposes. Vanda, however, was disgusted with them. She left the day after muttering about "respecting the dead" and other things. No-one knows where she went, but recent data streams to the Manufacturing Plant on the planet X4 suggest she was going there. Forbidden Valley's Paradox Laboratories were currently protected by the most advanced weapon they had built yet- Brick Fury. Brick could essentially be self-powered, recovering the Maelstrom Bricks from smashed Ronin and Horsemen to re-fuel himself and continue smashing in an endless cycle. The presence of the Imagination Shard nearby could also help to prevent Maelstrom Fluctuations within its armor- the design was not perfect, but it would do until more research had occured. Brick Fury was the single thing that currently gave the Nexus Force hope. Good recruits were hard to come by, and with the recent... "departure"... of Delta-Three, Brick Fury's design could help win the battle. "Exeter, I have bad news" Overbuild sighed, expecting Duke to flip out. "What NOW?" Duke snapped. "We lost Delta-Three. The last transmission was a bit garbled. Something about scorched butter..." "Heimleich Stewblaster! I knew something was fishy about him! He must have poisoned them..." "Duke, you're over-reacting! Calm down. Heimleich has been a great asset to us. He helped us map out some of the less-dangerous areas of Crux Prime, and he even agreed to keep it quiet to avoid recruits heading in before they were ready." "What be this I hear ab'oot Detra Flea?" A familiar pirate-ish voice came over the Commlink "HAEL. You are trying my patience! Please, at least call them by their proper squad name. And get off the Commlink, the Generators are already overloaded!" "Aye..." Hael grumbled. Overbuild sighed. This was not good news. If the Maelstrom cloud didn't clear up around Nimbus Station soon, they would be doomed. Doomed to spend an eternity in a universe filled with darkness. Doomed to never see the light of day. Doomed to never dream of anything, ever again. All there would be was the maelstrom and its chaotic powers. But there was simply nothing they could possibly do. Unless they deployed Brick Fury Nimbus Station would be lost. But even that had a downside to it; it would leave the Laboratories virtually defenseless. "That's it!" Duke raged. Overbuild knew exactly what was aout to happen, so he quickly ran and hid. Ever since Crux blew up, Duke had not been himself. He had slowly degraded into a raging lunatic. Overbuild had his theories about what had happened, but for fear of Duke going on another rampage, he kept his mouth shut. Duke, bent over a microphone, screamed into it. "DELTA-FOUR! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN TO THE HANGAR FOR IMMEDIATE EXTRACTION, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME TO CRUX PRIME!" Overbuild almost breathed a sigh of relief. With Duke gone, things may turn around at the base. But if he was smashed on Crux Prime, it would put the Nexus Force in an even tougher situation. One of the recruits shook his head sadly. As Overbuild watched Duke storm out of the room, he noticed the Recruit's name-tag. "Nexus Jay" it read. He had been greatly skilled in each one of the Faction's departments, and could not pick one he could join. So instead he was selected for general Nexus Force duties. "Thank goodness he's gone now." The recruit muttered. Overbuild nodded his head in agreement. "Attention Paradox Refinery! This is Epsilon Starcracker of Delta-Three! Please respond!" The radio crackled Jay and Overbuild immediately rushed over. "This is Doctor Overbuild, what's hap-" "We have set up a base camp on Crux Prime and an experimental Teleporter. We just need some more Generators and we'll be all good to leave." "Epsilon, get your team out of there! Duke is on the way, and he's not happy!" Overbuild cried worryingly "Roger that, we'll go scout the Northern areas for possible sites of the Tower. Oh, and I thought I'd let you know... we found your dog." Overbuild immediately smiled. It was good to know that the little dog he had treasured for the few seconds he had him would not have been the only time he would have with the little puppy. "Alright, get out of there as soon as you can. And... thanks..." The radio went back to nothing but static. Nexus Jay turned to Overbuild and smiled. After Crux had exploded the Robot had dissapeared.